emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1679 (21st July 1992)
Plot Chris decides to ask Kim and Frank out for a meal at The Woolpack. Joe sees Mark leaving Lisa's cabin in the morning. Eric brings Elizabeth a present - a tabby kitten. She is delighted and gives her some milk. Haymaking is under way at Emmerdale Farm. Mark is helping out. Joe cannot help that evening because he has got a date. Sarah is curious. Some cows have broken free from a field and Jack is furious as they have strayed onto a field with newly mown hay in it which if eaten can give a cow bloat. Eric has seen a Victorian ring at the auctions and he wants to buy it for Elizabeth. Chris books dinner for 5 in The Woolpack restaurant. Jack blames holidaymakers for leaving the gate open on the field. He is having to get liquid down the cows to prevent the bloat. Alan has only got one booking in the restaurant that evening. Carol is still going on about providing bar meals. Jack and Joe row about the cows. Joe storms off with Mark. Alan is pleased with the bar takings. He is thinking about bar meals, but can't quite bring himself to serve up pie and chips. He finds Elizabeth's kitten and doesn't take to it. When he finds out that Eric bought it, he tells Elizabeth that she will have to get rid of it because of his sensitive skin and allergies. She calls him childish. Rachel and Michael argue again. He offers to make her a vegetarian meal, but she isn't in the mood to be fussed over and tells him to go and see Lynn. She is busy telling Alan that he should serve bar meals and family meals and just do his haute cuisine one night a week. Lynn and Rachel have a bit of a do in the bar. Lisa arrives to meet Mark in the Woolpack. She tells him that a friend of hers and her boyfriend will be joining them later. Frank wheels Kim into the bar and they are joined by Neil. Chris has invited him. Alan fusses over Kim. The Tates have the restaurant to themselves. Lynn sets Alan a challenge about the food and he agrees. Neil invites Chris and Kathy to a weekend shooting and fishing in Scotland. Mark is surprised when Lisa's friend turns up with her boyfriend - it is Joe. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes